talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Koon Aguero Agnis/Relationships
Part I Twenty-Fifth Baam: When Koon met Baam, he tried to become friends with him because he thought he might be useful. Since then he seems to have bonded with Baam greatly, and he found something in Baam which Koon thought he had lost. He therefore holds great respect for Baam and has a great friendship with him, to the point that he would put the reputation he holds so dearly on the line just to help Baam. It has been shown that Koon respected him so much that he wanted to reach the top with him, and even carried on his wishes after he thought Baam had died. Rak Wraithraiser: Koon is often annoyed by Rak, although he seems to have come to appreciate him a bit. However, he often makes snide comments about him. Hatsu: Relations between Koon and Hatsu were frosty at best, but Baam helped them get to know each other. Rachel: Koon met with Rachel after the Crown Game and promised to not reveal her identity to Baam. After the Submerged Fish incident, he has helped her climb, but nevertheless suspected her intentions. Ship Leesoo: They seem to get along with each other, due to them both being intelligent strategists. Leesoo seems to be able to read Koon better than most. Androssi Zahard: Both have the common goals of protecting Rachel and Baam. Thus Koon convinces Androssi to work for him during the Hide-and-Seek Test. Yu Han Sung: These two cynical men have a somewhat similar view on life. One being able to read through each-other, Yu antagonizes Koon and sees through his complete life. Part II Leesoo's Team Ship Leesoo: In Part II, Koon still has a good relationship with Ship. They have not met in 4 years (25th-30th Floor) and simply talk over their Pockets. Koon trusts Ship enough to inform him of Rachel's behaviour. Ship was upset with the news of Koon's death and targeted the FUG group during the One Shot, One Opportunity Test at the risk of not qualifying for the tournament. Team Tangsooyook Twenty-Fifth Baam: Koon was fixated in solving the mystery of Baam's death and he kept Rachel alive in order to find out more clues since she was the only link to the masterminds. Baam left his Pocket with Koon in order to save his life. When Hwa Ryun confirmed Viole's identity as Baam, Koon decided to participate in the Workshop Battle since he was told that whoever won had the right to become Viole's teammate and in order to regain his sense of self. After the incidents that occurred at Train City, Koon acknowledged that his relationship with Baam was straining and even that Baam may become out of reach, but still didn't want Baam to leave while he was still in an unstable condition. He now resolves to find a way to stabilise Baam.Vol.2 Ch.153: 36F - Hell Train: Hoaqin (1) Ja Wangnan: These two teamed up in order to get Viole back. Wangnan often makes remarks about how he regrets this, since Koon rules their team like a tyrant. Koon often despairs over how idiotic Wangnan and his new team are. Despite this, Wangnan trusts Koon enough to follow his lead. Koon also acknowledges Wangnan's underlying leadership qualities and determination. Koon trusted him and Yihwa enough to throw them into the Train by themselves in order to disrupt Rachel's group.Vol.2 Ch.150: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (38) Hon Akraptor: Akraptor initially seemed hostile to Koon, though it seemed mostly due to the recent loss of Viole and Horyang. Akraptor will agree with Koon's logic, even if he doesn't like it. He seems to trust Koon to know what is best for the team. Yeo Goseng: Despite both being Light Bearers, Goseng is more meek and follows Koon's leadership. Koon has scolded her for her insecurity before and tells her to trust in her teammates instead of always coddling them. Koon has taken up Akraptor's nickname for her, "Glasses". Prince: Prince greatly dislikes how Koon has taken over the team, but follows his leadership. Koon seems to think that Prince has some capability, as he betted on him to win a game. Rak Wraithraiser: Rak came to help Koon after being told his location by Hwa Ryun. He set Koon straight and motivated him in order to reach their common goal, climbing the Tower with Baam again. He has stated that he wanted to be happy with Koon and Baam, showing that he viewed them as friends. After the incidents at Train City, he has been treating Rak (and Baam) differently. Edin Dan: He was a Scout who lost a bet to Koon and consequently became a reluctant member of Koon's former team. By the 29th Floor, he had gained loyalty towards Koon to the point of rejecting Rachel's help and choosing potential death over siding with FUG. Novick: Was part of Koon's former team. While part of his team Novick knew that Koon had been using force to capture and force people into his team, though he didn't do anything to stop it. Novick shares a mutual trust and respect with Koon, so much so that Koon asked him to become the leader of a new team created to eliminate Rachel. Koon Ran: Was part of Koon's former team. Ran is related to Koon as another member of the Koon Family; he refers to Koon as "A.A". They seem to share mutual respect for each other. Others Chang Blarode: Their past is a bit of a mystery. Koon has stated that Chang could never beat him in a real fight and has implied that he was the cause of Chang losing his right eye. Chang seems to resent Koon. Rachel: Koon was helping Rachel climb the Tower, though he had confirmed that Rachel was pretending to be paralyzed from the waist down. He wanted to find out why and was continuing to help her. He didn't not trust Rachel, shown with his Lighthouse monitoring her room. According to Novick, Koon was viciously offended if anyone implies that he and Rachel are in a relationship. He despises Rachel and recently put together a team to eliminate her and her allies. Apple: She was an Information Collecting Type Scout on his former team. She was actually hired by someone from FUG to lure Koon into a trap. It is unknown what he truly thinks of her, but considering her actions and affiliation one would assume she is not in his good books. Koon Maria Zahard: It is unknown of their exact relationship, but she was a trusting and kind woman, and this was at once perplexing and astonishing to Koon. After he gave Maria the status of a Princess, he always felt like something was missing. References Navigation es:Koon Aguero Agnis/Relaciones Category:Relationships